The Heart of the Matter
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: When Spinelli discovers the Balkan's true identity it puts him in grave danger. But everyone also learns Spinelli's true identity. Will Spinelli survive?
1. Pain in the Heart

Lucky knocked on Jason Morgan's penthouse door. Lucky had news about Siobhan and the Balkan and it sickened him. He loved this girl but she had been playing him all along. Lucky felt like a fool. This was becoming a regular occurrence…he was too stupid to see the truth in front of his face. He stood at the door patiently but glanced down the hallway to make sure that no one was coming that way.

Jason opened the door and said "Come in...I didn't know what to make of your message." Jason closed the door behind him and said "So what is going on?" Jason had a seat on the arm of his couch looking at Lucky. He was at his wits' end about protecting Brenda. The wedding was quickly approaching and he didn't know if he could keep her safe.

"Sorry about being vague on the phone...and sorry for my delay over here. I realized a week or so that Siobhan was acting suspicious and lying to me. So I decided to set a trap for her to flush out her secrets. So that is why I came over here and asked Spinelli about the location of Sonny and Brenda's wedding. I went to Siobhan and gave her the wrong location and then I laid in wait until she went there. I caught her taking recon photos of the bridal suite. I pressed her for the truth and I found out that her secret is that she is working for the Balkan and has been working for him since she was kidnapped and held hostage. The Balkan is planning on grabbing Brenda at her wedding. But what doesn't make sense to me. What game is the Balkan playing at? Why not just kill Brenda?"

"I am sorry to hear that Siobhan was betraying. But it is good that you found out now before something happened that can't be reversed. I don't know why the Balkan wants to kidnap Brenda. She must know something that he wants to know. Maybe he wants to know who killed his son. Or maybe there is something about his son that he wants to know. I have Spinelli working on the Balkan's identity. He is actually making some headway. How does Siobhan get in contact with the Balkan?" Jason knew that Lucky was first and foremost a cop which meant he couldn't just go around killing people. Luckily, Jason didn't have such restrictions on his movement.

"Siobhan's younger sister has been kidnapped. The Balkan is using the girl as leverage to secure Siobhan's cooperation. I blame myself. I dragged a sweet...innocent young woman into the path of an international psychopath. I really don't care how this situation is resolved as long as he is dealt with and Brenda, Siobhan, and Megan are safe at the end of the day. And if the Balkan has to meet his end to accomplish that...well then the world is short one less psychopath. But the question is how do we draw him out there is no way that the Balkan will show his face unless...he knows that he can get Brenda in his clutches. The Balkan calls Siobhan and he also calls her to meet in a church confessional. She's never seen his face."

Jason was surprised by Lucky's response but he could understand the feeling. He would stop at nothing to keep Sam safe. "I am going to have to press Brenda more for the truth. I've been trying to be easy on her but at this point the longer I wait for the truth the closer the Balkan will get to her. We've been speculating for months that he is in Port Charles and now we know for sure that he is here. I know you want to move on this quickly but we need a couple of days to set this up right or it is all going to go to hell and very quickly at that. I need to know what kind of situation we are working with here. How sure are you that Siobhan is telling you the truth?" said Jason.

"48 hours is fine...it will give me some time to dig up as much dirt as I can as well. I might be able to get some information from Siobhan. She might know more about the Balkan than she thinks that she knows. She's been so afraid and lying to me that she hasn't had much time to actually think. I am going to go help her find her sister. Because whether the Balkan gets Brenda or not when this is all over…he is going to kill Megan and Siobhan. He is too smart to leave behind links to himself. there with him and he mentioned that Helena has dealt with the Balkan in the past. Why don't we meet tomorrow over on the Elm St. Pier and we can discuss any new developments?" said Lucky.

Jason nodded. "I'll meet you there tomorrow night around 11:00. Hopefully, we will be able to avoid any prying eyes and it should make it easier to see if either of us has been followed to the location. The Balkan's men have been one step ahead of all of this entire time. I hate playing catch up." Jason walked him to the door.

Lucky nodded and said "11:00 it is." Lucky walked out of the penthouse.

* * *

Damian Spinelli sat hunched over his laptop in the pitch black office of he shared with Samantha McCall. Empty orange soda bottles and empty bags of BBQ chips littered the area surrounding Spinelli. Spinelli had been working around the clock for the last three days. With the wedding of Sonny and Brenda quickly approaching Spinelli was under a lot of pressure to find out the Balkan's true identity. The urgency was heightened by the fact that Jason seemed genuinely worried about this wedding going forward. Spinelli had hacked every database he could get his hands on. He was starting to believe that all was lost and that he would once again let down his mentor, Stone Cold. But just when it seemed as if all was lost Spinelli hit pay dirt. Spinelli hurriedly printed out several pages of information that identified the Balkan. Spinelli stuffed the loose pages into his well worn green messenger bag. Spinelli ran out of the office the door swinging shut behind him with a large bang.

Spinelli took out his cell phone and called Jason. Spinelli was literally skipping as he walked. He had cracked the biggest case of his life and most importantly he hadn't let down Jason which was the most important thing to him. Jason was like a big brother, friend, and father all wrapped up into one. Spinelli trusted him with his life and in some ways aspired to be like Jason. He knew that he'd never have the physical prowess but he hoped to learn Jason's analytical and logic skills.

Jason answered the phone after a couple of rings. "Do you have something Spinelli?" asked Jason. He wasn't someone that worried but lately he was on edge. It was like all of his senses were being alerted. He knew there was something very wrong going on and he had to put a stop to it if he wanted to save Brenda's life. So far he had not been able to convince Brenda to postpone her wedding. She wouldn't budge on it though. Brenda was always so stubborn, sometimes to the point of stupidity. But Jason was used to dealing with difficult women. Jason had also tried to appeal to Sonny's better sense of judgment but Sonny was too occupied with making Brenda happy. It seemed as if Jason was the only one concerned about keeping her alive. He knew that he had been hard on Spinelli lately. He had been pushing the young man to do his best work to locate or identify the Balkan. The whole situation with the Balkan had disturbed Jason from the beginning. He just didn't understand how someone could be completely invisible. Everyone had to leave some little trace.

"Yes, Stone Cold. I am on my way to you now; I am leaving the office I should be there in a few minutes. You won't believe what I found. I was able to pick up on some of the aliases and I was able to find a couple of connections. I think I've figured out the identity of the Balkan and you will never believe who it is! He has been right under our noses for months!" Spinelli was truly excited by his stroke of genius that had cracked the case. "It was the last person that we suspected...and someone in a position to hurt the Divine One in a most heinous way." As Spinelli was about to hop onto his scooter three shots rang out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" howled Spinelli hitting the groaned with a thud. His cell phone fell from his hand and slid across the pavement. Spinelli lay on the side walk bleeding from his chest and abdomen. His eyes were wide open as he lay on the ground. His breathing was audible as he attempted to breathe despite the blood currently filling his lungs. Spinelli's eyes latched onto the figure of the man that had just shot him in the middle of the street.

A dark figured walked over to Spinelli and grabbed his messenger bag. "I'll take this off of your hands...young man." The voice was crisp and menacing. The man walked over to Spinelli's cell phone and used the heel of his Hermes shoe to crush the screen of the smart phone. He smiled seeing that the call ended. The figure walked away as calmly as he had walked up to Spinelli. The Balkan would be very pleased that his wire tap and surveillance idea had paid off. He had just stopped the Balkan from being identified and that was sure to get him back into the man's good graces.

"Spinelli!" yelled Jason into the phone having heard the gunshots. "Spinelli!" Jason grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on as he ran out of his penthouse with his keys in hand. "Stay here with Brenda Milo! Max you're with me!" He rushed down to the garage and got into his SUV and took off toward the office. His heart was pounding in his chest not knowing what state he would find Spinelli in. Jason called for an ambulance and raced over to the scene. He arrived before the ambulance and got out of the car. He rushed over to Spinelli's lifeless body and feared the worst.

Spinelli coughed up blood. He looked up at Jason and his lips moved but no sound came out of his mouth. A stray tear rolled down his cheek as he realized that he wasn't going to make it through this latest adventure. He had struggled to hold on but with Jason there he felt safe to let go...he felt safe to stop fighting. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost consciousness possibly for good. Spinelli's eyelids fluttered closed.

Jason looked at his bleeding body only momentarily and before he knew it he was on autopilot. He lifted Spinelli's body into his arms and carried him to the SUV. He hefted Spinelli's body into the back of the SUV and looked at Max. "Drive!" said Jason. He didn't have time to wait for an ambulance. Jason took off his jacket using it to put pressure on Spinelli's wounds. "Hold on Damian…hold on." said Jason.

Max sped to the hospital not bothering to stop at any traffic lights. He pulled up to the Emergency Room doors at the hospital. He hopped out and ran to the back door opening it. He helped Jason carry Spinelli into the hospital. "I need help here! Multiple gunshot wounds…he's not conscious!"

A medical team rushed over moving Spinelli onto a stretcher. The rushed him into surgery after assessing his wounds.

Jason said "The Balkan did this…Spinelli called me…saying that he had made a break in the case. He knew the true identity of the Balkan…I should have had protection on him. But I didn't think he'd need it at the office…increase security on Brenda." Jason walked away needing to be alone at the moment.

The time seemed to creep by as Jason waited to hear news about Spinelli. His black shirt was covered with Spinelli's blood. Jason could feel it drying against his skin but he didn't feel the urge to do anything about it.

Sonny walked over to Jason a couple of hours later. Max had called to tell him about Spinelli. Sonny could see how upset Jason was even though Jason was just sitting there stoically. Sonny said "Any word on Spinelli?"

Jason shook his head. "None. I counted three entrance wounds. Two rounds went into his chest around the left pec and the third round entered his abdomen. Any of which could prove fatal…he lost a lot of blood on the way over. They asked me for blood…after they found out Spinelli and I are the same blood type." Jason gave the report without emotion. It was the only way he could keep control of himself. Because at the moment he felt rage bubbling up inside of him.

"I've got the guys out looking for anyone that might have seen anything…I even have Max looking for a hacker…someone that can get access to the traffic cameras and security cameras in the area…we are going to find the person that did this and they will suffer and we are going to find the Balkan" said Sonny.

Jason nodded but didn't respond verbally he just sat there.


	2. Back from the Dead

Dr. Webber walked over to Jason in the waiting room. "Mr. Morgan, Mr. Spinelli is stable for now. He is still unconscious for the time being. We were able to remove all of the bullets. But he is suffering from internal bleeding and one of the bullets has destroyed his liver. We are going to put him on the donor list but it can take a very long time for a match to come through and Damian just doesn't have that sort of time. But for now all we can do is remain optimistic. I know that he has a lot of friends and people that care about him. Partial liver donation is an option. That is where we take part of a living person's liver and transplant it into the patient. Technically, you can live with only a piece of a liver. And over time the liver will regenerate. In a healthy donor the liver can start to regenerate in a matter of days and is often back to normal in about a year or so."

Jason stood up as soon as Steve Webber approached him. He stood stoically listening to the doctor talk about Spinelli's condition. Jason said "If I am a match I will donate a portion of my liver. What do I have to do to make that happen?"

"Well, we already know that you two have the same blood type. You will have to have a physical preformed to ensure that you are in good health. We will want to do an X-ray, an abdominal ultrasound, and an EKG. If everything looks alright we can prep you for surgery in a couple of days. We will remove between 40% and 60% of your liver. After you donate your liver we will need to keep you in the hospital for a couple of days...maybe more depending on how your recovery progresses. And after you are released it could take a couple of weeks for you to fully recuperate." said. Dr. Webber. "Another doctor will sit down with you and explain all of the dangers and risks that are posed in this donation."

"How long will it take for Spinelli to recuperate?" asked Jason. He didn't care about himself. He wanted to know how long it would take for Spinelli to be on his feet again. Jason blamed himself for the predicament that Spinelli was in. He was always telling Spinelli to be careful but this time the blame landed solely on Jason's shoulders. He had tasked Spinelli with a dangerous mission and it had very nearly killed him. Jason's mind ticked over the people that would know that Spinelli did research for him. The Balkan had to be watching them closely. What troubled Jason is that he didn't let anyone get close enough to make those types of conclusions. This led him to believe that the Balkan was someone that he had been in the presence of.

"Well, when someone suffers a gunshot wound. Infection is always a possibility. We are going to be keeping a very close eye on him. However, given the trauma that he has experienced I would say that Mr. Spinelli will probably need several months to get back to normal and that is saying that his body does not reject the liver." said Steve. "I will have a technician come over and draw your blood and Epiphany can schedule a time for you to come in for your physical." said Dr. Webber. Dr. Webber waved over a young female technician. "This is Sara she will take the blood sample from you so that we can compare it to Mr. Spinelli's' blood."

Jason said "I am not going anywhere. I want that physical as soon as possible. Tonight would be preferable. I don't want anything standing in the way of Spinelli getting the liver he needs as soon as possible." Jason had a seat so that Sara was able to draw a vial of his blood.

Sara took a vial of his blood and then walked away.

Jason stood up and walked back over to Dr. Webber.

Dr. Webber said "I will make sure that we get everything scheduled as soon as possible. You can go in and see him now. He is in ICU 3. You can only be in with him 30 minutes at a time. For right now he is breathing on his own but if his O2 stats drop any lower we will have to intubate him."

Sam stood up and walked over to Jason. She had come to the hospital as soon as she heard about Spinelli. "Do you want me to go in with you?" asked Sam.

Jason said "Just give me a minute alone with Spinelli before you come into the room." Jason walked toward Spinelli's room. The doors slid open as he walked into the room. The machines beeped rhythmically. Jason walked over to Spinelli's bed. He couldn't help but think that Spinelli looked so pale and so near death. Jason felt responsible for Spinelli. He had been taking care of the young man for years now. Jason hadn't felt this much pain since Michael was sent to prison. Once again he felt like he had let down one of his young charges.

Spinelli's chest slowly rose and fell as he lay in the bed unconscious. His skin looked pale. Spinelli's sandy brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He was running a fever possibly from infection.

Jason stood next to Spinelli's bed not sure what to do or say at first. Jason flashed back to when Michael was in a coma after being shot in Sonny's warehouse. Jason reached out and took Spinelli's feverish hand as he had a seat next to Spinelli's bed. The only solace he could find at the moment was that Spinelli was still breathing.

Sam walked into the room quietly and walked over behind the chair Jason was seated in. She rested her hands on Jason's shoulders and felt her heart drop seeing the shape that Spinelli was currently in. Sam said "You should talk to him Jason…let him know that he isn't alone." Jason wasn't a man that expressed himself often but she knew him well enough to know how he truly felt about Spinelli.

"I don't know what to say to him…" said Jason. His eyes never left Spinelli's unchanging face. Jason found himself hoping for even a twitch of an eyebrow at the moment. He longed to hear Spinelli's overly complicated explanations for everything. He longed to hear Spinelli gush about Brenda being the divine one. Suddenly, Jason regretted never telling Spinelli just how important he was to him.

"I bet that he can hear you and I bet that Spinelli will feel comforted by hearing your voice. He looks up to you so much. He feels safe because he knows that you will always be there to take care of him. You are his mentor…he needs you Jason…" said Sam.

"I wasn't there to take care of him this time." said Jason in a far-away voice. Jason stared at Spinelli trying to find the words to say to the young man. But at the moment Jason was at a loss.

At that moment the monitors started to go off and nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

"He's having a cardiac episode! Get the crash cart." said Dr. Webber. "Mr. Morgan and Ms. McCall we need both of you to step out of the room please."

Jason and Sam walked out of the room and Jason stood outside of the ICU watching the medical team working furiously to revive Spinelli. Jason stood there feeling like he was frozen in a movie that was playing around him. Jason wasn't used to standing around watching things happening around him that he was able to control or at least have an effect on. All of the power that he wielded as Sonny's right hand man wasn't useful to him right now. At this moment he needed a miracle to save Spinelli's life. Jason watched the medical team's progress through the glass doors that led into the ICU bay.

Sam couldn't bear to see them shock Spinelli another time so she walked away from the doors. She felt sick to her stomach as she thought about her sidekick in the P.I. business.

30 minutes later Dr. Webber walked out to Jason and said "We've got Mr. Spinelli stable again. You can go in to be with him if you life. The next 24 hours will be touch and go. If he makes it through tonight…he might have a good chance of survival."

"Thank you." said Jason walking back into the ICU. He sat back down next to Spinelli's bed. Jason thought back to when he first woke up from his own coma. Jason said "Spinelli, you are going to pull through this because you are strong. You were shot three times close range. That would have killed most men. The doctors say that you need a liver so I am going to give you part of mine. Because uh…you are important to me. But I need you to get better and I need you to wake up. I just need you to wake up." Jason felt tears wetting the corners of his eyes.

Sam couldn't remember the last time that Jason talked so much. But she knew how important Spinelli was to Jason even if he didn't like to admit it. "We are here for you Spinelli and we are going to make sure that you pull through this with flying colors."

The doors to the ICU slid open. "Jason." said Max standing in the doorway. "Can I see you out in the hall for a minute?"

Jason said "I'll be back Spinelli." Jason looked to Sam. "Can you sit with him while I am gone?"

Sam nodded and said "Of course Jason. I am not going anywhere until the nurses come back around to kick me out."

Jason stood up and kissed Sam softly before walking out of the room. "What is it Max?" asked Jason.

Sonny walked over and nodded to Max. "Tell him what we've found out."

"With Mac's help we were able to figure out who shot Spinelli. Maxie heard about Spinelli and she went to Mac for help. He pulled the traffic cameras in the area…a dark sedan sped through a red light a block away from where Spinelli was shot…and the driver was Jerry Jacks." said Max handing him a computer printout of Jerry actually waving at the traffic camera.

"Jason, this is your show. You handle this however you want to. I am behind you 100%." said Sonny. Sonny had a team of guards staying with Brenda. He didn't know what the Balkan's next move might be.

Jason took the piece of paper from Max and stared at Jerry Jack's face. Jason never believed that Jerry was dead and now he had irrefutable proof. Not finding his body had always seemed too convenient for Jason's liking. His initial urge was to find Jerry and take the psychopath apart piece by piece in the most painful way imaginable. But he thought better of it. Jerry was a red herring in this situation. He was a brightly colored lure that was being dangled in front of Jason to distract him. In fact Spinelli's shooting was a lure to distract him from finding out the Balkan's true identity. Jason tightly clutched the picture of Jerry Jacks in his hand as he looked back at Spinelli clinging to life in the ICU. He would not be distracted, true justice could only be meted out if Jason located the Balkan. Jerry was just a hired hand. Jason would deal with Jerry later but first he wanted the Balkan. He wanted the man that ordered the hit on Spinelli. Jason said "I want eyes on Theo Hoffman, Carol Chang, Siobhan McKenna, and Suzanne. Make sure that none of them have access to Brenda until you hear different from me." Jason realized that those three people were the only outsiders that had access to Brenda. One of those people had to be the Balkan or at least the link to the Balkan.

Max nodded and said "Alright I will go let everyone know."

Sonny said "What are you thinking?" He could see the wheels turning in Jason's head.

Jason said "The Balkan has been leading us around by the nose this entire time. Every move that we have made he's anticipated it in advance. When we've gotten too close he throws something in the way to distract us or put us on a different path. Spinelli has no real connection to our organization. Anyone looking in from the outside wouldn't know his true purpose and duties. This means to me that someone that we have let get close to us and Brenda is responsible for what happened to Spinelli. One of those people is our connection to the Balkan."

Nurse Epiphany walked over and said "Mr. Morgan are you ready for your physical."

Jason nodded and said "I am ready. Let's get this done." Jason looked toward the ICU and his eyes connected with Sam.

Sam nodded knowing that he needed to go for his physical.


	3. Daddy?

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the really great reviews! it is nice to know that my work is appreciated. It is also nice to know that people love Jason and Spinelli as much as I do.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke up awkwardly in the waiting room chair she had been parked in for the last several hours. She groaned slightly but smiled smelling coffee close by. Sam opened her eyes all the way and looked over to the chair next to her. "Good Morning Jason." said Sam. "Any news on Spinelli?" Sam felt guilty for falling asleep. She could tell by Jason's posture that he had probably been awake the entire night.

Jason had not slept at all the previous night. He stayed awake checking on Spinelli's condition periodically. He spent the rest of his time in silence or coordinating with Max. The police and Sonny's people were all scouring Port Charles looking for Jerry Jacks. Security was keeping an eye on everyone that Jason and Sonny loved. There couldn't be any more mistakes. Jason turned his attention to Sam. "There hasn't been any change. Spinelli is still unconscious and his fever is getting worse. I am still waiting to hear if I am a good candidate to donate part of my liver. But they ran a lot of tests on me last night. I know they are putting a rush on everything but it just doesn't seem to be fast enough." He handed her a cup of coffee. "I thought you would be waking up soon so I went down to the cafeteria and got some coffee for you and a muffin." said Jason handing her the muffin as well.

"Oh thank you Jason. That is really sweet of you to think about me even with everything that is going on right now. Thank you." said Sam. Sam drank her coffee and enjoyed the muffin. "Maybe you could talk to Dr. Webber and see if the results of those tests are back in. I know waiting on the information has to be hell on you right now. I was thinking that maybe I could go into the office this morning and see if I can find anything. Maybe Spinelli left something behind...some sort of clue. Something to set us in the direction of the Balkan. I won't be gone long...if I don't find anything I will come right back." Sam hated feeling helpless. She wanted to do something…anything to help Jason and Spinelli.

"That is a good idea. You know the office better than anyone else. I didn't want to send Max or any of the other guys trolling through your office and messing with your files. I want you to take security with you when you go." said Jason looking at her intently. He couldn't have anyone else he loved in danger.

Sam chuckled at first thinking that Jason was kidding. She saw the unchanged expression on his face. "Jason, you cannot be serious. You know as well as anyone else that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need anyone to watch my back."

Jason nodded and said "I know that you can take care of yourself. But if Jerry Jacks is willing to gun down Spinelli in public. He declared open season. I will not have you out there unprotected. I've got guys here at the hospital to keep an eye on Spinelli in case I have to leave for some reason. Two of them can take you to the office to keep an eye on you. This...is non-negotiable Sam."

Sam could tell by the tone of Jason's voice that this was one argument she was not going to win. And more than that she didn't want to argue with him when he was already so upset. Sam put her hands up in surrender. "Fine, I will take the guards with me. I am going to go over there now so that I can get back here." Sam kissed him softly. "I love you Jason and I will be careful you don't even have to say it."

Jason motioned to two of the guards standing nearby. The two men nodded and followed Sam out to the car. Jason leaned back in the waiting room chair he was seated in and briefly closed his eyes.

About an hour later Robin walked over to Jason. "I am so sorry to hear about what happened to Spinelli. I haven't had a chance to see him yet but I have been briefed on his case. I've been busy working on your case since I got in a couple of hours ago. Steve asked me to talk to you about your test results and donating your liver. You need an independent doctor to talk to you about the risks that you will be taking on. Look at me as your advocate. I am here to make sure that you understand everything and that this is what you really want." Robin was holding two charts in her hands. She had a seat next to Jason.

"I don't care about the risks. I want to do this...if I am a match then that is all I really need to know. When can the surgery happen and what do I need to do to prepare." said Jason.

"Well, you are a match for Spinelli. You are a really good match actually. Which is music to my ears. Because you are such a good match it lowers the chances of Spinelli's body rejecting the organ. I know that you are not interested in the risks that this surgery poses for you but it is my responsibility to inform you of them. There is a chance of infection and with all surgeries there is certainly a risk of a reaction to the anesthesia. After you have this surgery I would not recommend drinking alcoholic beverages for awhile. When you get ready to leave the hospital we will give you a dos and don'ts list to keep you healthy. If you agree to go through with this...we will want to do the surgery as soon as Spinelli's fever goes down. Dr. Webber is working on that end of things now. These are some consent forms. I just need you to read them and sign them." Robin handed Jason the paperwork.

Jason accepted the paperwork and read it over to satisfy Robin. He understood that she was just doing her job. He was just glad that he was a match for Spinelli. That was all he really wanted. Jason finished reading the paperwork and signed it. "I read it and I understand it."

"Of course you'll need to abstain from drinking alcohol leading up to the surgery. And as soon as Spinelli's temperature is at a manageable level we will admit you into the hospital and prep you. We normally don't do live donations this quickly. But under the circumstances...we don't believe that we would be able to locate another donor for Spinelli in enough time. We have him on antibiotics right now and steroids. These are a precaution to help ensure that his body doesn't reject the transplant." Robin was quiet a minute trying to figure out how to form her next question. "You and Spinelli are really close...I mean you've been taking care of him for awhile now right?"

Jason nodded and said "I will be ready whenever you are ready for me. I am not going anywhere." Jason said "I've been looking out for him since the whole Alcazar disaster happened years ago." Jason had been friends with Robin for a long time so he knew when she was leading up to something. "What is on your mind Robin?"

"I just...you and Spinelli share the same blood type. But more than that the two of you share a unique antibody. Jason? Are you more than just Spinelli's mentor and benefactor? Are you his father?" asked Robin curiously. She searched Jason's face trying to pick up any sign of emotion. "Or it could just be a coincidence..."

Jason opened his mouth to answer Robin when Dr. Webber jogged over to them. "Jason, Spinelli is awake. I don't know for how long but he is awake for now. You might want to come in and see him."

Jason got up from the chair without another word and ran to Spinelli's room. He walked through the doors and his eyes went straight to Spinelli's eyes. Jason felt a small smile slide across his face as he saw Spinelli's eyes open. "Spinelli..."

Spinelli lay in the hospital bed his eyes were moving around the room. At the moment he felt very confused and disoriented. And more importantly he was in a lot of pain despite the amount of pain medication he was being given. It was good to see a friendly face. It was good to see Jason. Waking up in a hospital room alone had been scary for Spinelli. "Stone...Cold." forced Spinelli trying to talk to his mentor and friend. Spinelli's eyes were glassy with tears. "Hurt...scared..." said Spinelli in halted speech. Spinelli exerted a lot of energy to talk.

Jason walked over to the bed and took his hand. "Don't try to talk...it will just tire you out. Just try to relax okay...?" Jason had a seat next to Spinelli's bed not letting go of his hand.

Spinelli gripped Jason's hand weakly but in his mind he was squeezing it as hard as he could. "Scared...tired." repeated Spinelli as tears slipped down his cheeks. Spinelli was petrified and more importantly he was confused.

"You don't have to be scared because I am right here and I am going to take care of you. I am going to protect you. Because I love you, son. I know that you are tired but I need you to hold on. I need you to fight for me. I am not going to leave you...I am going to be here." said Jason.

A nurse walked in and gave Spinelli something for the pain. "This should help with the pain."

Spinelli clutched Jason's hand and relaxed some knowing that he wasn't alone. It didn't take long for the new medication to make Spinelli fall asleep again.


	4. Finding the Truth

Later that day Jason sat in the waiting room by himself. Off and on during the day he would go into Spinelli's room and sit with him. But for the most part Spinelli was asleep because of the pain medication he was on. People stopped by during the day to check on Spinelli and to see Jason but it was all sort of a blur to Jason. Everyone seemed to ask the same question. _'How are you?' _Jason knew they were just being helpful but the truth was his heart literally ached as he watched Spinelli fight for his life in the ICU. He was torn at the moment. He knew that his place was here at the hospital making sure that Spinelli was okay. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Spinelli while he was gone. But at the same time he wanted to be out there looking for the Balkan. He wanted to be out there getting his revenge.

Robin was glad to finally have a break so that she could check on Jason. Robin walked over and had a seat next to Jason. "I checked on Spinelli. His temperature has come down to 100.6 which is really good considering that its peak it is was 103. I feel pretty optimistic that he might be stable enough for surgery by tomorrow, as long as there aren't any spikes. Everyone is doing everything that they can. Spinelli has the best of doctors. Have you eaten today?" Robin knew that Jason could be very single-minded when things were tense.

Jason looked slightly relieved to hear that the fever was starting to come down but he knew how things could change in a matter of minutes. "Thank you for being so hands on with this, Robin. I know Spinelli isn't even your case, but I trust you the most. You've always been a good friend to me. I saw you checking on Spinelli earlier it put me at ease somewhat. You've always been...it just made me think about when Tony Jones kidnapped Michael when he was a baby. You put yourself in harm's way to try to get Michael back." Jason nodded. "Carly brought me lunch from Metro Court and sat here while I ate part of it."

"I haven't thought about that ordeal in years. It was foolish of me to intervene the way I did. I nearly died. But I knew how much you loved Michael and when I thought that I could get him back I had to try...and of course I failed...but at least I was there with him...to take care of him." said Robin.

"Just like you are taking care of Spinelli now. Robin to save the day." said Jason with a slight smile. Jason put his head in his hands for a minute. Everyone he loved would always be in danger because of what he did for a living and the attention that brought.

Robin shook her head. "You were the real hero of that story. You came in like a knight in shining armor and you saved Michael and me. I was sick...from being off my medication for a couple of days. I didn't know if I was going to survive but then you walked through the door and I just knew...I just knew that I was going to be okay."

Jason and Robin fell into a companionable silence. After awhile Jason said "You know that question you asked me earlier?" The question had been on Jason's mind since Robin asked him. He had done a lot of thinking in the meantime.

Robin nodded and said "Sure...and you don't have to answer me Jason. I was just wondering because of the matching blood types and antibodies. I never know when to shut up...I've always been inquisitive I guess. I hope I didn't...offend you with the question."

Jason said "You didn't offend me. You gave me something to think about. When I met his grandmother Miriam, I found out that Spinelli might be related to me in some capacity. Mrs. Spinelli told me that Spinelli's mother, Cassandra, dated A.J. around the time that she became pregnant with Spinelli. But his grandmother also told me that Cassandra had been the victim of rape on campus at Port Charles University around that same time. Cassandra was never sure if Spinelli was A.J.'s son or the product of rape. I considered telling Spinelli that he might be A.J.'s son but then I realized that I'd have to tell him the alternative as well...that his father could be a convicted rapist serving time in Sing-Sing for a different rape charge. I decided that the news might cause him more pain than joy."

Robin sat stunned listening to Jason recount the tale. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for Jason to not tell Spinelli the truth. But she could understand not wanting to tell the young man that he might be the product of rape. That was hard for anyone to take let alone someone that was still so young. "You said that my question gave you something to think about? Are you reconsidering telling Spinelli the truth?"

Jason said "Well, yes. But...there is more. After meeting Miriam I went to Monica...to pick her brain. Of course I don't remember the time period that A.J. was dating Cassandra it was before my accident. I have bits and pieces of my past but...you know there are things that I will never remember. Monica showed me some pictures and I realized that I dated Cassandra before A.J. did. In fact Cassandra and I broke up and A.J. started dating her the same weekend. Monica said that A.J. and I got into a pretty big fight about it. And it never occurred to me before until you asked me that question but...I don't know what the timelines were for this entire situation. And I suppose there is that off chance that I could be Spinelli's father. And if I am...I want to know...but..."

"But you have the same dilemma that you had before now. If you ask Spinelli to get the DNA test you have to explain why...and if it turns out that you aren't his father...and A.J. isn't his father...then..." Robin trailed off and shook her head. She didn't envy the rock and hard place that Jason currently found himself wedged between.

"Until I decide what to do...I want to keep this between the two of us." said Jason. But truth be told Jason had already made his decision. He had paid off a lab tech at the hospital to run a DNA test on Spinelli. The DNA test results would be available in a day or two. Jason paid extra to move their test to the top of the pile. He didn't tell Robin about that because he wanted to give her deniability if someone found out that a DNA test was being run on a patient without permission.

Robin nodded. "Of course. I won't say a word about this. I know that you will make the right decision Jason. Speaking of decisions Dr. Webber will come by later he needs you to sign off on the surgery. Spinelli designated you as his medical proxy after he had the ruptured spleen awhile ago. Also I am going to have to talk to you about the process you will need to go through when it is time for the surgery. Which at this point appears to be tomorrow or the next day. You will be operated on first. Your liver will be dissected into two lobes. The larger of the two lobes will be transplanted into Spinelli."

"How long will Spinelli be in surgery?" asked Jason.

"With the amount of trauma that Spinelli has sustained. I want you to understand that this surgery will be risky for him. Death…is a possible outcome and I just want you to know that ahead of time. Spinelli could be in surgery anywhere from 5 to 12 hours. The surgeon will remove his damaged liver and his gallbladder. Then your donated portion will be transplanted into Spinelli and the surgeon will connect the bile ducts and the blood vessels to the transplanted liver. If everything goes well Spinelli will be returned to the ICU where we will play the waiting game. But Jason I am really supposed to be talking to you about you right now. I am here to make sure that you understand everything that is about to happen to you." said Robin. "I understand that Spinelli is your priority but you also have to think of yourself…"

Jason said "I understand Robin. Please…go ahead…"

Robin took out two sheets of paper and handed them to Jason. "Maybe it would be better for you to just read these and get an understanding." said Robin. She lightly patted his shoulder. "If you have any questions just have me paged."

Jason nodded and said "I will do that. Thank you Robin." Jason got up and went to check on Spinelli in the ICU. Jason had a seat next to Spinelli's bed and watched him sleeping. Jason took his hand. "Sam brought by some of your graphic novels. She thought maybe I could read them to you…so…I am going to try to read this stuff." Jason shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually about to do this. Jason knew that he wasn't good at expressing himself and sometimes, especially in moments like these he wondered if they people he cared for the most knew just how much he loved them. Jason opened the graphic novel and started reading from it. 


	5. Going Under the Knife

The last 24 hours had been like sitting on pins and needles for Jason. He had been waiting for Spinelli's fever to finally dissipate so that he would be stable for surgery. And just a couple of hours ago Dr. Webber had come over to inform him that the surgery was on the board for the night. Jason would be going into surgery at 8:00 tonight which was in an hour. At that point Jason was admitted into the hospital and prepped for surgery. Jason hadn't eaten all day in anticipation that today would be the day that he went into surgery. He didn't want anything slowing down this progress. Jason's surgeon had just left the room after explaining the procedure to him. But to Jason everything seemed to me moving in slow motion because for the next 4 to 6 hours Jason wouldn't be any use to Spinelli. He couldn't help him or be there for him and that scared him more than any surgery could. Sam had been with him for the last couple of hours but had gone to get something to eat right now, because she had been feeling light headed.

Sonny walked into the room and asked "How are you feeling, Jason?"

Jason looked toward Sonny's voice and said "Well, you know how I feel about hospitals. But I just want to get this over with. I want them to take care of Spinelli. Diane got everything straight with my will so that if anything happens to me on the table...Spinelli will be taken care of." Spinelli had already been in his will but now the proportions had been changed. His estate would be split equally between Michael, Spinelli, Jake, and Sam. He wanted to know that Spinelli would be okay if he didn't make it.

Sonny said "You know that I don't always get along with Spinelli but if anything were to happen to you I would make sure that he didn't want for anything. But nothing is going to happen to you. As many times as you've been shot a surgery isn't going to take you out."

Jason the corners of Jason's lips turned up into a half smile. "Thank you Sonny that means a lot to me that you would take care of Spinelli." Jason still wondered if Spinelli was his son and he hated not knowing. "Any news on the Balkan?"asked Jason quirking an eyebrow at Sonny.

Sonny nodded and said "Actually...yes. Your plan worked that is part of why I came here before your surgery. Max managed to get into Theo Hoffman's office and plant a bug, while he was there to supposedly visit Diane. The conversation we heard today between him and Jerry Jacks...either he is the Balkan or he is working for the Balkan."

Jason sat up in the bed more. He had never liked Theo there was just always something about him that was off and Jason didn't like it one bit. But he could never put his finger on exactly what was going on with the guy. "So how are we going to handle it?" asked Jason. At that moment Jason hated that he was in a hospital bed because he wanted to go take care of Theo Hoffman and Jerry Jacks.

Sonny said "For now, we aren't going to make a move. The Balkan wants to kidnap Brenda from her wedding. For now she is safe and I have guards on her every moment of the day. I will worry about the Balkan once I know you made it through this surgery with flying colors and that Spinelli is okay. This has to be a precision move on the Balkan...no one can be distracted and right now we all are. I've got people on Carly and the kids just in case Jerry tries anything like the last time he was here. And I've got people on Alexis and the kids too."

Jason said "Think I could get out of here and take them out and get back before it was time for my surgery?" Jason chuckled slightly.

Sonny smiled and said "You are good…but not that good. They will get what is coming to them in due time. But for tonight our focus is going to be on you and Spinelli. Robin said your surgery would be starting soon so I thought that I would come in to see how you were doing."

Jason said "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Sonny chuckled. "You think that I am going home? You are about to go under the knife for major surgery...I will be right here in this hospital until you and Spinelli are both out of surgery. I talked to Robin she said that Spinelli's surgery could take up to 12 hours. That is why I am dressed comfortably."

Jason shook his head. "There is no reason to stay...but I am glad that you are. I know that everyone gives you a hard time about what kind of father you are. But you are a good father and you've been like a father to me. You loved me and understood me when even my own flesh and blood couldn't understand me. When I was lost in this world...you stepped up and took me in and taught me how to be a man. And even when we've been enemies I've never doubted that you loved me. I only hope that I've done the same thing for Spinelli."

Sonny said "You have...look how much he's grown up and changed since he's been with you. You've been a positive influence for his life. He's a good kid...annoys the hell out of me...but he is a good kid. And he is talented."

Jason chuckled. He shook his head. "I brought him into a life that I knew was dangerous and I thought that because he was just a tech guy that I could keep him safe. I thought that because he was a civilian that no one would ever lay a hand on him...if he dies Sonny his blood is on my hands."

Sonny shook his head. "If he dies...his blood is on my hands. I am the one that wouldn't relent about the wedding so you pushed him harder to find out the Balkan's identity. My chaos with Brenda and this wedding made you lose focus. So if you want a fall guy...you've got me." The last thing Sonny wanted was Jason blaming himself for this. Sonny said "Well, Carly is here...so I am going to go to the waiting room and let the two of you have a couple of minutes alone." Sonny stood up and said "I'll see you after your surgery." Sonny walked out of the room.

* * *

Around 3:00 in the morning Jason woke up from the anesthesia. It took him a moment to assess his surroundings but he realized that he was in the ICU. Robin had told him the day before that he would be transferred there after his surgery to be monitored. Jason's eyes moved around the room looking for a clock. He wanted to know what time it was.

Sam reached over. "Jason..." said Sam. She was perched in a chair next to his bed looking at him with worry in her eyes.

Jason's eyes moved over to her. He asked "How is Spinelli?"

Sam said "Your surgery took five hours...they closed you up at 1:10 this morning. Spinelli has been in surgery since midnight. The last time I received an update...they told me that Spinelli's liver and gallbladder had successfully been removed. And they were working on repairing some damage. They'll come by to tell us when Spinelli's transplant is complete. How do you feel?"

"Groggy." said Jason. He ran what she said over in his head. "They started his surgery before mine was done?" asked Jason.

Sam nodded and said "They had to. They didn't know how long it would take to repair the damage in that area. The trauma from the gunshot was severe. But his vitals are really good...I am just glad that you are okay Jason. I kept waiting for you to wake up from the anesthesia...the doctor said that sometimes it takes some patients longer than others but..."

Jason offered her a tired smile. "I am awake now..."

Sam nodded and said "Yeah..." Sam sniffled trying to hold back tears of relief. "I am going to go out and tell everyone that you are awake...Sonny and Carly are in the waiting room."

Jason nodded and said "Okay...Sam..."

Sam was at the door and turned to look back at him. "Yes?"

"I love you..." said Jason.

Sam smiled. "I love you too Jason."


	6. The Proof

Two days passed as Jason recovered from his surgery. In those two days he had not been allowed to get out of bed to see Spinelli. Jason had to rely on Sam, Robin, Sonny, Carly, and Maxie to be there for Spinelli in his absence. However, Dr. Webber had assured Jason that today he would be able to get out of the bed and visit Spinelli but only if he went in a wheelchair. Spinelli's transplant had been a success and he was slowly starting to heal but he was still in the ICU and would remain there for another week at the least. Spinelli's life still hung in the balance. His body could reject the liver, he could suffer from an infection, and he was still in an extremely weakened state after the trauma his body suffered. Jason lay in his hospital bed staring up at the ceiling as he waited for Dr. Webber and Epiphany to show up with his wheelchair.

There was a knock on the door and a tall slender man walked into the room quickly closing the door behind him. He had been waiting for an opportunity to slip into Jason's room all morning, but people had been in and out of the room. Jason had made it very clear to him that this was supposed to be top secret. "Mr. Morgan..."

Jason's eyes snapped to the door and looked at Oscar. "The results are in?" asked Jason sitting up in the bed more. He looked at Oscar expectantly. Jason had been waiting a couple of days now to get back the results from the DNA test and he was more than anxious to find out if Spinelli was his son or not.

Oscar nodded and said "Yes, I just finished them this morning. I double checked them myself to be sure of their accuracy." Oscar handed Jason and envelope with the test results inside.

"Remember our agreement...no one is to know about this test...no one." said Jason intensely.

"I didn't let anyone else see the results other than myself. I took the utmost care to ensure your privacy was maintained. If you ever need anything else please don't hesitate to ask." said Oscar. He was quite happy that he was $25,000 richer.

Jason nodded and said "Thank you." He looked at the door letting Oscar know that he could leave his room.

Oscar walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Jason opened the envelope and pulled out the results. He took a moment to prepare himself in case the results weren't what he wanted them to be. Over the last two days Jason had admitted to himself that he did indeed want to be Spinelli's father. And he knew in his heart he would feel disappointed if he wasn't. it would be yet another child he had lost. Jason finally opened the folded paper and his eyes scanned over the report. He stopped reading when he heard the door to his room open.

Sam walked into the room. "I just saw Dr. Webber, Spinelli is awake. Epiphany will be here with your wheelchair in a few minutes so that you can go visit him." Sam paused seeing that Jason seemed distracted. "Jason...is everything okay?" asked Sam walking over to his bed. "Jason...?" asked Sam.

Jason looked up from the results when she said his name for a second time. "Uh...yeah. I am okay." said Jason folding the paper and sliding it back into the envelope. He hadn't made it to the important part of the results before Sam walked into the room. And he knew if he continued to read in front of her she would want to know what he was reading.

"What is that?' asked Sam eying the envelope curiously. Whatever it was it seemed to be having an impact on Jason. "Are you sure that everything is okay?" asked Sam.

Jason nodded and said "Everything is okay. It is nothing to worry about."

Epiphany walked into the room with the wheelchair. "I am going to take you to the ICU to see Mr. Spinelli. But you can't stay there long. Dr. Webber wants you to get rest. You will be released from the hospital at the end of the week and we'd like to make sure that you are in good health when you leave." Epiphany walked over to his bed and helped him into the wheelchair.

Sam said "I can push Jason to Spinelli's room."

Jason looked back at Sam and said "Actually, I need a couple of minutes alone with Spinelli to talk...I hope that is okay."

Sam thought that was strange but nodded. "Of course. I will just wait in the waiting room." Sam couldn't imagine what Jason needed to talk to Spinelli about alone. Sam was in the loop when it came to everything that dealt with Sonny's organization. And she was knee deep in the Balkan situation. In fact Sam had spent the better part of yesterday tailing Suzanne to see where she was going. Sam kissed him and said "I love you…I'll see you in a bit." Sam walked out of his room and went to the waiting room wondering what was going on.

Epiphany pushed Jason down to the ICU and into Spinelli's room. "Just push the call button when you are ready to go back to your room." said Epiphany. She parked Jason next to Spinelli's bed and then walked out of the room.

"Stone Cold..." said Spinelli with a tired smile. "I don't know how...I can ever repay you for donating part of your liver to me. You literally gave of yourself."

"You do not have to repay me. I donated part of my liver because you are important to me. And I would have never forgiven myself if I would have lost you this way. I put you in danger and I did nothing to protect you…that will never happen again. I am just glad to see that you are awake. But I don't want you talking too much. I am sure your throat is still sore from being intubated." said Jason. Jason lightly brushed the hair away from Spinelli's eyes. In that moment Jason realized that he didn't care of Spinelli was his on biologically or not. He loved the kid.

Spinelli was shocked that Jason was being so expressive but it made him feel good. he didn't really have any family other than his grandmother and even if Jason never said it he know that Jason had to love him to be willing to part with more than half of his liver. The liver was split 60/40 and Spinelli had received the 60%. Spinelli wanted to talk but Jason was right his throat was very sore from the intubation and his mouth was dry because he wasn't allowed to have fluids by mouth yet.

Jason opened the envelope again and pulled out the sheet of paper. His eyes scanned it for the information he truly needed. Jason looked up and said "Spinelli uh...I had a DNA test run on the two of us..."

Spinelli looked at Jason confused. "Why?" asked Spinelli

"When I was younger...before my accident I knew your mother. She went to school right here in Port Charles at the University." said Jason. He struggled with how to tell Spinelli the truth. "But of course I don't remember her...I still can't remember most of my life before that accident. Your mother also dated my brother A.J., and when Robin was checking our blood types to ensure that I was a good match for you...she mentioned that not only do we have the same blood type but that we also have the same unique antibodies...and she wondered if I might be your father. And I began to wonder too...so I paid a lab tech to run a DNA test on the two of us..." Jason refused to mention the third option of the rapist being Spinelli's father. He figured there was no reason to burden him with that particular truth.

Spinelli stared at Jason hearing this story slowly unfold before him. His minded raced at the possibilities. Could his mentor Stone Cold be his father? Would that change their relationship in some unforeseen way? "Are you my dad?" squeaked out Spinelli with a tinge of hope in his raspy voice.

Jason nodded. "Yes, Damian I am your father." Jason handed Spinelli the DNA results so that he could see them for himself. Jason could have never imagined the effect this would have on him. A smile floated across his lips.

Spinelli read the results and sat there stunned clutching the paper in his hand. "You're my dad..." whispered Spinelli to himself as the door to his room opened.

Sam stood at the door. "What?" asked Sam looking between Jason and Spinelli. 


	7. Secret No More

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. I've enjoyed writing this story. There will be a sequel in the works.

* * *

Later that night Jason sat in his wheelchair next to Spinelli's hospital bed watching his son sleep. He had so much on his mind at the moment. Jason never thought he would have children because the world he lived in was too dangerous for that. He had acquiesced to Elizabeth's wishes and let Lucky raise his son, Jake. But now that he knew that Spinelli was his son it seemed like all of the options were open for him again. He might have missed the formative years of Spinelli's life but he could be a father to him now. But Jason looked at the monitors tracking Spinelli's heart rate and oxygen level. And despite the warm feelings he was experiencing knowing that he had a son...reality loomed large in the room. Spinelli was in this bed because of the life that Jason led. He had put his son in danger and nearly cost him his life. And if people started to find out that Spinelli was his son he'd be in even more danger. The selfish part of Jason wanted the world to know that Damian Spinelli was his son. But the fear that was building in his chest quelled the urge to tell anyone. Lately, he found himself thinking about the choices he had made for himself. He found himself thinking about all of the sacrifices he'd made for the life he was living. He wondered if being a father to Spinelli would have to be one of those sacrifices.

Spinelli awoke from his nap. It seemed to him that he spent the majority of his time sleeping. The doctors assured him that it was perfectly normal to sleep this much. Spinelli was still pale and weak. Recovering from being shot and liver surgery was no small feat. He glanced over and smiled seeing Jason parked next to his bed. "Father...I thought nurse Epiphany said that you couldn't come visit me again tonight?" asked Spinelli. "Father sounds too formal doesn't it?" asked Spinelli. He had been trying different ways to address Jason all day, so far none of the options seemed right.

Jason smiled and said "Epiphany's shift ended a couple of hours ago so I was able to convince another nurse to bring me in here. How are you feeling? Do you need me to call the nurses to get you anything?" Jason chuckled softly. "Father is a little too formal. I used to call Alan that...my sister Emily told me once it was a sign of emotional distance." There was something Jason liked about the joy he saw in Spinelli's face when he called Jason, father.

Spinelli shook his head and said "I am fine...I can use my pain clicker if I start to hurt. This thing is like my new best friend." Spinelli had the clicker clutched in his left hand. Spinelli rested his head against his pillows. "That is what I thought...father is too formal. What about dad?" asked Spinelli.

Jason smiled and said "Dad...sounds good to me." Jason paused slightly. "I wanted to talk to you about that Spinelli. I know that you are excited about me being your father. And trust me I am excited too. But I was thinking maybe we should hold off on telling everyone the good news for awhile. I told Sam that I didn't want her telling anyone else." Earlier Jason and Sam had been involved in a very long conversation as he explained the situation to her.

The smile on Spinelli's face faded away. Spinelli shifted his gaze and stared up at the ceiling so that he wouldn't have to look his mentor...his father in the eyes. "Oh sure I understand. We don't have to tell anyone, Stone Cold."

Jason might not have always been adept at expressing his feelings but he was very good at reading other people and he heard the sadness and disappointment in his son's voice. Jason struggled to find the words to explain what he was feeling at the moment. "Spinelli..."

"I know that...I am not...what you would want in a son. I don't possess your physical prowess or tactical abilities. I talk too much and annoy you and Mr. Sir constantly. I waste my time with...insipid video games...I may share your genes but...I am not nothing like you...nothing to be proud of...even though I have tried very hard to mold myself in your image…to be like you. I have failed…"said Spinelli feeling tears wet the corners of his eyes.

Jason could hear Spinelli about to cry. Jason braced himself and stood up from the wheelchair. "Don't you ever say that. You are everything that I could want in a son, Damian. You are smarter than anyone I have ever met. You are compassionate and you care about people even if you don't know them. You are talented and creative beyond your years. I've never understand why you chose to be my apprentice and learn from me. I've never felt like I had very much to teach you. But I have been lucky to have you as a friend...and I am proud to have you as my son." said Jason.

"But...if all that is true then why do we have to keep my true parentage a secret. I want everyone to know that you are my father. There is no one in the world that I trust more than you. You took me in when I didn't have anyone. I've learned so much for you and Sam. I know that I'm not like Michael...but I could learn to make you proud too." said Spinelli.

"I don't want you to be like Michael. I love my nephew and I love you. You are both amazing young men for different reasons. And that doesn't make either of you better or worse. I don't want people to know that you are my son...not because I am ashamed of you but because I want to protect you. My enemies will use the people I love against me. Like Franco used Michael against me. Michael is still reeling from the trauma that Franco caused. You nearly died because the Balkan knew that you were close to me...if he knew that you were my son...surely he would have had Jerry Jacks put a bullet in your head, to somehow satisfy his blood lust." That thought terrified Jason.

Damian looked at Jason surprised at everything he had just said. "It seems to me...that people already know that I am pretty important to you. I'm a target either way...the only way to protect me would be to remove me from your life. Dad...I appreciate that you want to protect me. But I'm not a child...I am way past the age of making my own decisions. I've never had a father...and now that I finally do...I don't want to keep it a secret..."

Jason nodded slightly knowing that he wasn't going to be able to dissuade Spinelli. He had inherited Jason's stubbornness. Once Jason made a decision there was no changing his mind. He knew then that he'd do whatever was necessary to keep his son safe. Jason smirked a little. "I guess you will want to tell Maxie first?" asked Jason knowing that he still had a soft spot for the girl even though she was in another relationship. "This also means that we will have to tell Monica and Edward. And Edward will try to smother you...but if this is what you want then...we will make it happen." Jason had a seat in his wheelchair.

"I will…tell the fair Maximista soon…she has been coming to visit me often but alas only as a trusted friend. Her heart belongs to another now…" Spinelli smiled and said "I guess that is right...I am a Quartermaine now. This would make a good book. A young P.I. solves a case and finds out that the man that taught him everything he knows is actually his father..." Spinelli smiled giddily. "I can't wait to start writing again with Diane."

Jason shook his head. "What did I tell you about me being in your books? I get first review and I get to reject any material I don't want in the book."

"But...but...I just want the world to see Stone Cold the way I do. What exactly do fathers and sons do together?" asked Spinelli. It had just occurred to him that he didn't really know.

Jason said "Well, I didn't really have a good relationship with Alan so I don't know...but I've watched Sonny be a father to Michael, Kristina, and Morgan. And he's been a like a father to me...I could always teach you how to cook...that is something that Sonny taught me. I can teach you about fishing...Sonny taught me that too."

"You could teach me how to ride a motorcycle too!" said Spinelli excitedly.

Jason frowned getting a worried paternal look on his face. He often worried about Spinelli on his scooter let alone a motorcycle. "I'll teach you something else...a boat...I'll teach you how to sail..."


End file.
